


Tabula rasa

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I believe in happy-end!, M/M, may be death-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз сбрасывает старую кожу, раз за разом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написано по арту theopteryx, вот этому: http://theopteryx.tumblr.com/post/33971492856/bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt  
> Автор уверен, что у него ХЭ.

– Видишь? – Стайлз сует запястье к глазам Дерека. – Обращал когда-нибудь внимание?  
Дерек берет руку и всматривается в тонкие белесые нитки шрамов. Не обращал. Дерек вообще не силен в подмечании мелочей.  
– После смерти матери? – спрашивает он.  
У них давно нет запретных тем.  
– Нет, – Стайлз усмехается и ведет головой. – До. Дурак был. Экспериментировал, хотел узнать, каково оно.  
– Ругали?  
Дерек расстилает на полу полотенце, все меньше грязи будет.  
– Они не узнали, я был ушлым пацаном, – Стайлз широко улыбается, он гордится собой. – Но после смерти я тоже хотел. Пришел в ванную, взял бритву и. Вспомнил про отца. Представил, что ему опять придется через это пройти. Выбрать гроб, договориться на работе, что возьмет отпуск за свой счет, назначить дату похорон, разослать всем по e-mail приглашение на церемонию. Так что я положил бритву и взял мамину машинку. У меня тогда как раз был удав, я увлекался змеями. Читал, как они сбрасывают кожу, и возрождаются, снова и снова. Решил, что буду как змея. Срезал волосы и все. Жизнь с чистого листа. Новый Стайлз. Tabula rasa.  
– Помогало? – штепсель плотно входит в розетку, черный шнур покачивается в ожидании. Дерек знает, что таким можно задушить за считанные секунды.  
– Ага, – соглашается Стайлз, болтая ногами. Босые пятки глухо бьют о шкафчик. – Еще как. У меня всегда отлично выходил самообман.  
Дерек не спорит. У Стайлза действительно потрясающая способность врать самому себе. Проверено лично Дереком.  
– Я уже, знаешь, собирался остановиться. Отрастить волосы, начать их клево укладывать. Перестать походить на помесь приютской сироты, бомжа и бандита. Завоевать, блин, Лидию своей новой крутой прической.  
– Что помешало? – Дерек на пробу включает машинку. Та медлит секунду и принимается тоненько жужжать, как приметивший добычу москит.  
– Твой милый дядя Питер цапнул Скотта, – Стайлз оттягивает воротник футболки, Дерек успокоено пересчитывает синяки. – И снова-здорово. Ррраз – и можно забить, что твой лучший друг засосал девушку твоей мечты и попытался тебя сожрать. Ррраз – и уже как-то плевать, что тебя чуть не прибили в духе низкопробного ужастика в твоей собственной, черт возьми, школе. Ррраз – и ты вовсе не просиживаешь штаны в больнице, потому что девушка твоей мечты в коме. Ррраз – и никаких тебе чокнутых годзилл и спятивших одноклассников-фотолюбителей. Ррраз, ррраз, ррраз. Новые волосы, новая кожа, новый Стайлз. У которого есть силы иметь дело со всем этим дерьмом.  
– Почему сейчас перестал стричь? – Дерек запускает пальцы в мягкие, спутанные пряди, сжимает их, стремится запомнить ощущение. Он будет скучать по ним.  
– Ну, – мнется Стайлз. – Не хотел перерождаться. Меня устраивал тот Стайлз и то, что у него было. Ты же. Ну мы. Ты понял.  
Дерек ведет пальцами за ушами и слегка скребет ногтями макушку. Еще как понял. Он вскидывает машинку и выставляет нужный режим.  
– А теперь снова случилась жопа, – вздыхает Стайлз и опускает веки, чтобы волоски не попали в глаза.  
Дерек начинает водить машинкой, медленно и осторожно. Он знает, о чем идет речь. Он, как и Стайлз, в жопе с шестнадцати лет, пр _о_ клятый возраст для подростков Бикон-Хиллз. Получи права и выиграй в бесплатную лотерею участие в игре на выживание. В награду возможность спраздновать свои семнадцать. Дереку вот повезло. Стайлзу тоже.  
Они хорошие игроки. Мастера и чемпионы.  
– Справимся, – скупо роняет Дерек. – Не первый раз.  
– Да уж справимся, – губы Стайлза разъезжаются в насмешливой улыбке, он трет лицо, открывает правый глаз и косится на Дерека. – Если все закончится, я готов даже расстаться с моей малышкой. В знак окончательного перерождения.  
Дерек хмыкает. Этой машинке давно пора на свалку. Она и сейчас пахнет нагретым металлом и жжеными волосами. Сколько раз Стайлз ее чинил? Судя по изоленте на пластиковом корпусе – неоднократно.  
Пряди сыплются на стойку рядом с раковиной, опадают на полотенце, забираются под футболку. Стайлз ерзает, руки крепко сцеплены между ног, рядом с ширинкой шорт. Дерек ведет и ведет по черепу, помогая Стайлзу вылезти из старой кожи. Когда он заканчивает, Стайлз молчит, чуть прерывисто дышит и на щеках у него кленовым сиропом растекается румянец. Дерек кладет ладони на бритую голову, ему колко и непривычно. Стайлз выглядит жестче и вместе с тем уязвимее.  
– С днем рождения? – шутит Дерек.  
– С тебя подарок, приятель, – Стайлз поднимает руку и дергает его за майку. – У нас же есть время до завтра?  
  
 _Спустя месяц Дерек хоронит в рыхлой, влажной, исходящей паром земле старую машинку Стайлза и плотно утаптывает место. Больше она никому не понадобится._


End file.
